Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom)
Shadow the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic Boom series. He's an anthropomorphic black hedgehog and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Shadow, like Metal Sonic, keeps much of the same appearance as his main series counterpart, with the most notable difference being the red cuffs on his wrist and ankles now extend onto his gloves and shoes and are larger as well covering more of his arms and legs. He is also taller and has cow-lick like spikes similar to Sonic. Personality Shadow has a dark personality, believing loyalty to friends makes someone weak, and is fiercely independent, refusing to serve anyone but himself. He also has a strong sense of purpose, insisting that justice must be had by any means necessary. He does not hold back criticizing those he deems weak, but is willing to at least compliment them if deserved. Shadow is not one to let go of grudges easily. Once free from Lyric's control in Shattered Crystal, he spends the rest of the game hunting Lyric down in revenge. He is also very vengeful seeming to want to find Lyric and make him pay for making him his slave. Powers and abilities Shadow is a very powerful individual, being able to match Sonic's speed and abilities.1 He can move at high speeds that rivals Sonic's speed and has extreme combat skills that enables him to fight against both Sonic and Tails at the same time. He is also able to manipulate red energies for a variety of purposes: he can envelope himself in a red aura to empower his attacks and to teleport, throw bolts of Chaos Spears to attack his enemies, unleash the Chaos Blast which is an explosion of energy, and can teleport himself instantly over different distances. Shadow is also capable of performing the Spin Attack. In terms of physical abilities, Shadow is exceptionally strong. He can equal Sonic's Spin Attack in terms of power and kick even Sonic with such force that he can create an impact crater in the ground. Even after taking a direct hit from Sonic's Spin Attack, Shadow instantly got back up, hinting a high level of durability. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is Shadow's tense arch rival and the two are polar opposites in nearly every way. While Shadow would rather complete a mission on his own, Sonic would happily bring his friends with him, something Shadow heavily criticizes, believing Sonic's loyalty to his friends is what makes him weak. Despite disagreeing with nearly everything Sonic stands for and gladly going out of his way just to prove that he is the better of the two, Shadow seems to have a degree of respect for his enemy, complimenting his skills when the former defeated Lyric. Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Living Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Normal Badass Category:Trash-Talking Heroes